<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hateful Eyes by StudentOfEtherium</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266281">Hateful Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudentOfEtherium/pseuds/StudentOfEtherium'>StudentOfEtherium</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2021 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Femslash February, Kissing, Religious Discussion, historical figure Joan of Arc is a homophobic lesbian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:42:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudentOfEtherium/pseuds/StudentOfEtherium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeanne takes a moment to make an observation.</p><p>Day seven - Eyes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeanne d'Arc | Ruler/Jeanne d'Arc Alter | Avenger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2021 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hateful Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Your eyes are so filled with hate…” Jeanne cupped her alter’s face in her hands. She looked on the verge of tears. Those very eyes rolled as the pale Avenger sneered. “And? What do you care?” Jeanne stared deeply. “I care because I wish upon you the same peace I wish upon any of God’s children. I hope someday, you can have respite from this ire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeanne Alter tore herself away from the concerned cleric’s grasp. “Jeanne, shut the fuck up. You know I don’t care about salvation or the grace of your pathetic God. We both already know with certainty that if he exists, I’m going to hell, and frankly, I want nothing less.” Jeanne turned away. “That’s exactly what I’m afraid of. I don’t want that of you. All of God’s children deserve repentance, and that does not exclude you.” Jeanne Alter groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I going to have to endure a lecture every time I want to kiss you? Your need to pray every time is already insufferable enough.” Jeanne sighed. “Even if God forgives all, I must make penance for my sinful actions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it's so sinful, then why do you do it in the first place. If it's something so awful that your God looks down upon it, then shouldn't you just not do it in the first place? If you are such a holy woman, then why indulge in sin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeanne blushed and turned away. “Sin tempts even the holiest of God’s children, for the Devil’s ways are devious.” Jeanne Alter groaned. “I've met the Devil. You have too. Mephisto’s just a bitch.” Jeanne shook her head lightly. “The harlequin is but a sliver of the Devil’s power. If God was not so all-forgiving, then mankind would have long ago fallen to sin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're really selling me on this Devil guy. He sounds so much more fun than some lame God who says that kissing is a sin. Speaking of kissing…” She leaned forward, but as she did, Jeanne shied her face away. “No. I cannot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you fuck a fucking prude?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeanne Alter reached over and stucker her fingers through Jeanne’s hair. She pushed the saint forward and moved her own face closer until the two were practically touching. “If you want to talk about eyes, why don’t we talk about yours? You say mine are full of hate, but yours have nothing but innoncence in them. With a life like yours, I would think you would have some, any hints of having learned how cruel this world really is, but instead it seems you took nothing away from that other than that if you pretend your God is dictating everything, everything will be alright in the end.” Jeanne shook her head. “You are correct that the tumultuous life I lived was one of hardship, but I never took anything away from it other than the infinite power of God’s grace. Without that, I would not be standing here. Without that, I would be nothing more than a countrygirl who lived and died a life so unimportant that she was forgotten to time. Instead, He bestowed upon me grace to lead and to become known and to be thought of highly enough that I would be summoned as a Heroic Spirit. It is but by the grace of God I stand before you now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Jeanne Alter frowned, Jeanne continued. “If you love me or the sin that you commit with me, then you must accept that it is God who gave us that. He was the one who led the courses of our life here. Surely you take no issue with where He has taken us?” Instead of replying, Jeanne Alter leaned over and kissed Jeanne. The saint kissed back.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>